cahanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunnipaik
Sunnipaik is located far to the north in Cahan, bordered by the Oel mountains on one side, and glaciers to the north. The capital city is Kulaga Linn, characterized by red roofs and brightly painted building fronts. Among the differing ethnic groups and classes there is a long history of military strife. War is not uncommon and even among settlements across the country loyalties may be divided between houses of inimesed lords. Population Inimesed The inimesed are the upper class of Sunnipaik, wealthy merchants, traders, and nobility. Most lands are owned by the inimesed, and parceled out to be worked by lower classes. Most inimesed have homes in the city as well as country estates. The expensive paints and colors of the inimesed homes give Kulaga Linn it's carnival like appearance. Volitused The volitused represent the authority of Sunnipaik and include the judges, clergy, and the officers of the guard. Volitused is the only category of power in Sunnipaik which may be ascended to, regardless of birthright, through education, religious vocation, or military prowess. Okamased The laborers and farmers of Sunnipaik, the Okamased represent the bulk of the population of the country. They are mostly poor, and in fealty to the inimesed that own the land they work. The okamased who do own their own lands, often live far from the city center and may never see the capital city. Rhavased In the far edges of the countryside, farms and villages are mostly populated by the Rhavased, a community of people with an ancestry going back before the founding of the Sunnipaik. They are related to the men of the Oelgas, who were driven from the mountains by hardship. In Kulaga Linn 'Acting like a Rhavas' is used to chastise children who misbehave and the term is a slur for anyone who may be seen as uncivilized. Randaja The Randaja are not technically inhabitants of Sunnipaik or any other nation. They are a tribe of close-knit wanderers, tinkers, and entertainers who move from place to place continually, following the seasons. Industry The people of Sunnipaik are generally skilled with their hands, making many intricate objects for work and play, tools for farming or improvements on established methods. They are great carvers and Kulaga Linn often sees visitors who come to collect the delicate artworks. The majority of the country is farmland or plains, and many kinds of breads are made there. Hay is used both for fodder, and mixed with clay to form bricks to construct buildings. The forests on the country's borders supply wood, although most people do not venture far into the trees. Due to the country's long military history there are also many skilled smiths and armorers in Kulaga Linn and surrounding areas, supplying both the military and the villagers from the outlands of Sunnipaik who need to defend themselves against creatures of the north and the mountains. Climate Summers and growing seasons in Sunnipaik are short, and so close to the glaciers of the north the winters are long and hard, with snow often piling high. This climate offers the people of Sunnipaik time to craft and tell tales, or write songs. Wildlife The creatures of Sunnipaik are well adapted to life in the harsh north. Large deer and goats populate the mountain foothills. Farther north the creatures grow thick coats and their skins are prized for cloaks and furs. Great horned deer, and thick furred oxen form great herds on the edge of the glacier, and mountain cats and wolves prowl the forest and glacial foothills. bighorn.jpg|Mountain sheep in the south mountains caribou.jpg|Great deer of the northern glacier Grizzly-bear.jpg|Bears of the mountain forests leopard.jpg|Great cats of the far north. mountain goat.jpg|Goats of the far northern mountains Musk_ox.jpg|Wooly oxen of the glaciers wolf.jpg|Wolves of the mountain and forests